Instinctive feelings
by Aaska
Summary: Sesshoumaru is visiting his brothers village and new feelings are being awaken. Confusion and interesting situations are bond to happen. Will he accept the feelings or let his pride get the better of him... Read to find out. My fanfics are filled with lemons. So rated M and MA for a very good reason. (Updated without html code that apeared for some reason earlier...)


**Inu Yasha has always been and will always be one of my favourite mangas of all time. I´m reading it again to my son and it has made it alive again for me. (And I can tell you that we do see different things in the series! Phew! ^_~)**

**Inu Yasha is not my product nor my idea. I´m just borrowing the characters for my fantasies. **

**And as usual I write Lemons. So, if you´re not of legal age in your country or can´t cope with reading lemons… then this one isn't for you. But if you do want to feel your pulse get up a notch then enjoy!**

**Please leave reviews if you like it.**

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru fumed. He never fumed! But he still stood there, his claws out and ready to defend himself from that lousy, silly… excuse of a half breed brother. Again. He had thought that they where over that part of their lives now. Apparently not.

"This time I´m going to kill you Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha growled and took an attacking stance with his Tessaiga, ready to swing it at his brother.

Sesshoumaru made a low growl when he saw that. His eyes getting red with controlled anger.

"Your stupid excuse for a pup. Do you really think that I would do anything to Kagome…" he said and made ready to meet the attack that probably would come any second now.

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha screamed and lunged forward. He was just about to shout out one of his techniques names when they heard another voice yell.

"Osuwari!"

With a big thump Inu Yasha was lunged into the hard ground ending the fight before it had really started. He managed to turn his head towards the one making this to him with loud cracking of his neck when doing it.

"Kagome. Why would you do this…?" he asked.

She ignored him and waddled closer to the two brothers. Still trying to wrap the kimono around her still wet body. She looked at her brother in law and said with an apologetic voice and made sure that she was covered as not to make matters worse.

"Please leave now Sesshoumaru nii-san. I think that would be better for everyone right now."

Sesshoumaru wanted to snort but felt it was beneath him. he turned away and left the two of them by themselves. He let his eyes move around trying to find what he searched for, but it eluded him right there and then. He would find Jaken and let everything calm down a bit before coming back. He felt that he needed the calm around him for a little while so he could go back to his usual self and maybe let this craziness fade away.

"I won't forget this Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha yelled after him making sure that his anger was heard loud and clear. How dared he?!

Kagome came towards her husband and helped him to sit up. At times like these she felt like that she had done the right choice to not take of the collar from her husbands' neck. Even if she thought at other times that she didn't really like the feeling of that she had to have a leash on her husband.

"Kagome!? Why didn't you let me kill that hellhound I have for a brother?!" he asked.

"I don´t think that brothers should fight over such a thing… Not when the both of you could actually kill each other" she said calmly.

"Such a thing?! How can you say something like that?! By now you should know perfectly well what it means when we demons start to smell like that and get that look in our eyes…" Inu Yashas face turned a bit crimson. Both with anger and embarrassment. He did not like to talk about such things, especially with his wife…

Kagome nodded and sat down beside him and calmly took his hand.

"Yes, I do Inu Yasha. Trust me on that." She smiled and rubbed her rounded belly with her other hand. She was expecting their fourth baby in a few months.

"Then why are you defending him like that?! Are you telling me that you think it´s fine that he… he…"

Kagome stopped his words before he could say them out loud with a finger over his mouth.

"Inu Yasha. Don't be silly. You do know that I love you more than anything. His beginning rut has nothing to do with me as you should be aware of since I´m already like this…"

Inu Yasha turned his head and looked confused at her and her belly. His hand moved to lie on top of it like he had to make sure that his baby was lying inside.

"Eh? Yeah… you're probably right about that. Bu- But how…?"

Kagome smiled at him.

"I wasn´t alone there, now where I?" she hinted at him.

"No… but… eh… WHAT?! But she´s only a kid…"

Kagome sighed.

"Inu Yasha. You do know that she´s turned 18 now. She´s not a little kid anymore…"

"WHAT?!"

Kagome had a hard time not to laugh when she saw her beloved husbands' meltdown when he realized what and whom she meant. And what that would imply it meant. Life would get a lot more interesting in their tiny village.

Sesshoumaru paced around. He felt to restless to listen to Jakens report. He felt a heavy pull towards the village, but he tried to ignore that said pull. It was beneath him to react like that… he was one of the mightiest demon lords now alive and shouldn´t be behaving like a smaller creature… like someone as his brother.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It didn´t help because whenever he closed his eyes, he saw it.

He had come back as usual to the village. One of the reasons had been to meet with his brother. Since the war had ended with Naraku all those years ago they both had started to get a long a bit better. Not close but they both felt calm in each other's company. It made it so much easier for when he wanted to spend time with his warden Rin. Ever since he had let the old miko Kaede take care of her, he had made sure to visit often. He wouldn´t really admit it but he missed the cheery girls chatter when she was not around. But he had also realized that she would be much better of with other humans than traveling around with him. They would have the time to train her unlike he did. And that was not even talking about how it would be for her during those times when he would have to go back to his castle… the intriguing demons and warlocks staying there would be a nightmare to keep away from that too trusting girl.

When he finally arrived, he had realized that she wasn´t around her cottage. Kohaku that had also been back after a demon hunting assignment had told him that she had gone with Kagome for their ritual cleansing.

Sesshoumaru had nodded and walked towards the stream. That was one of the things that he had approved of that the miko had been introducing to the people in the village. This regular bathing with the thing called… soap? had been a blessing on his sensitive nose. Humans would most often be smelling so dirty. How they could stand it was beyond his understanding. This way their natural smell was the prominent one joined with the soothing smell of whatever flower they had put into this soap thing.

On his way there he saw his younger brother sparring on a field with Sango and both of their pups. One of them was the young Riku, Inu Yashas oldest pup. Sesshoumaru smiled and thought that she would probably like the gift she had for her. Riku had melted his heart in a way that no one else had been able to. The young, white haired pup was the only pup with the tell-tale ears of an Hanyou. The others had some kind of marks but not as prominent as hers. Maybe it was because she reminded him of himself in some ways that had made his bond to her so strong.

He quickened his steps a bit when he realized what Inu Yashas sparring meant. Who was watching the stream if he didn´t take his responsibility serious?! Even if Naraku was gone the lands weren´t safe. Too many demons, animals and evil men could still hurt anyone not being enough cautious.

When he came closer to the stream, he jumped up in a tree to be given a better view of the area. He scanned the area with his extra sharp eyes that could see much farther away than a lowly human would. He looked down and saw the two females. At first, he saw the miko Kagome. She was standing there and massaging the hair of Rin. He only saw the back of her but a bit more of the miko. Hm. She was with Inu Yashas pups again. His younger brother sure knew how to bring more Hanyus into the world, that things was for certain. He saw the swelling of her stomach and her silhouette. He must admit that she had a nice figure for a female, even after a few childbirths. Not that he would be interested in that female himself. Nakedness was something natural and he didn´t really understand why the humans and Inu Yasha was so worked up with anyone else seeing something natural like that. Because of that he would not mention it to him though.

Something felt a bit strange and he felt how he was on edge. Something was different. He scanned the area again but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked back towards the water when he heard a bit of laughter.

He saw how Kagome put a bucket of water over Rin and how it rinsed away the soap that was in her hair. After a while she rose up from the water and turned towards Kagome with a smile.

Sesshoumaru´s breath got caught in his chest. It felt like someone punched him in his gut and made him feel like he was burning up at the same time. He had seen Rin naked a lot of times before. Both when traveling together and at different times like today when he kept had never been anything special at all. But this time it was different. He couldn´t turn away his gaze from her lean and well toned body. It was a female warrior body with perfectly lovely curves in just the right places. He looked at the swelling of her breasts, the hardened nipples from of the cold. He got the urge to lick away the droplets of water that trailed down them and see what reaction he could get from tasting her nipples. He watched one of the drops slowly drizzle down her stomach, further down towards the hair between her legs. He felt how the urges increased and he wondered if it would be as soft as her hair on her head and wanted to touch it, control for himself if the lovely smell he felt came from that place. He wanted it. really bad.

Without realizing it he jumped down from the branches he had been sitting on. His body feeling like it was ablaze. He came closer to the females and soon they realized that he was there.

"Sesshoumaru sama…" Rin said surprised. She looked at him and soon realized by his gaze where she was and in what state. She yelped, turned red as a lobster and hurriedly dipped down into the water as too try to cover herself.

Don´t hide! He thought. Sesshoumaru heard himself growl and stopped. Feeling a bit confused. What was he doing?! He realized when he saw Kagome moving in front of the younger woman looking sternly at him. It made him growl again. No!

"Sesshoumaru. This is not the right time. Try to control your urges…"

He felt how his member throbbed when he tried to steal another glance at Rin. Then it hit him. Fuck! He was rutting! No! It wasn´t possible! He would not be in rut because of a lowly human female! He was a demon lord for heaven's sake!

He turned around trying to get away from the situation and his urges. He was stopped by his little brother. Standing there mad as hell, his battle aura on high alert.

"Get away from my woman you rutting piece of shit! She´s mine!" he said with a serious voice.

What?! How dared he think that the great Sesshoumaru would be willing as to take his brothers mate?! How dared he?! Sesshoumarus eyes turned red with anger.

Sesshoumaru got even more angry just thinking about it. It was an insult that his brother had even thought something like that. He would have to pay for that insult!

He saw Rins body again in his head and felt how his body reacted to just the memory of it. He tried to get rid of the image. No. He was not rutting. And especially not for his old warden. When he felt ready to take a mate it would be one of the mightiest demon ladies that would make his lands even more mighty. Not a human that smelled so good and made him want to bury himself in her…

He stomped on Jaken and yelled inside his head NO!

Jaken made a small sound and wondered what his master was doing now. Had the poor Jaken made a mistake that he needed to be punished for? It would be easier if he knew what it was so that he wouldn´t repeat it again…

Sesshoumaru continued walking and didn´t even look at his abused servant. Jaken stood up and looked confused at his master. Something was strange with his master. He acted like he was… oh wait. He sniffed discreetly. His nose not as near as good as his masters. But he still felt it. Oh! His master was in that state… Why now…?

He followed quietly and you could see how the kegs in his mind turned around. Who was it that called to his master? He hadn´t seen any signs of any demoness being around. No. It wouldn't be a human… right? But then again, his father the great Daiyoikai, (may he forever be remembered as the mightiest… apart from lord Sesshoumaru), Youkai that will ever have lived. He had chosen a mere human woman to be his true mate after the contract with Sesshoumarus mother ended. Maybe he was just like his father then?

The kegs continued to turn. But if it is a human. Who would it be? He started to make a list of human females that he knew of… Kagome? No. She was already taken and heavy with pup again… Kikyo? No, too dead twice at that. How hard could it be to just forget her?!... Kaede? Wait. Could she even count as a female when being old like a mummy?... who's next…? Ehm… That demon hunter Sango? No. he shook his head… Kohaku? ehm… No he isn´t even a girl.

Jaken continued to think. The rest of the women in this tiny part of the land was just plain farmer girls. They could never get the great youkais attention and they would all marry off as soon as they could and would in that way be off no interest… But with even them out of the equation there weren´t anyone left except Rin and the children…

Jaken stopped in his steps and his beak became wide open. No! it couldn´t be that way! Rin?! But she was just a kid! Maybe not really. She should have married years ago if following the human standard… but… she was Rin! That girl couldn´t even protect herself… ok, nowadays she could fight as good as both Kohaku and his sister Sango. But… she´s Rin.

Master must have been manipulated or something. Maybe if he could make Sesshoumaru see behind the faked façade that they used to trick him. To make him understand that Rin wasn't suited for him…

Jaken stopped again. He had it! He jumped and cheered and realized he was making a fool of himself. He looked around and hoped that no one had seen him. The wicked smile never left him though. He was already planning on how he would solve this little problem…

XXXXX

**So, what do you think? Please write me a review and let me know.**

**Rin´s perspective wasn´t showed at all in this chapter but we will see it soon along with some intense lemons. (I can´t have enough of lemons!)**

**Until next time.**

**Aaska **


End file.
